A night at the opera
by Dusty Words
Summary: [TRADUCTION de A night at the opera de fictorium] Ou : la fois où Cat a un rencard à l'opéra - et un mari odieux. Heureusement que Kara est là pour lui sauver la mise... et se rapprocher enfin de la CEO dont elle est folle amoureuse.


**Et voilà un petit OS SuperCat que j'avais en stock depuis un moment ! Il a été écrit par fictorium, qui m'a autorisée à le traduire. Vous pouvez trouver la fiction originale sur AO3. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **DISCLAIMER : Ceci est une TRADUCTION, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à fictorium.**

* * *

Cat observe la foule qui se disperse peu à peu, bien consciente du fait qu'on vient une dernière fois d'appeler les spectateurs à prendre place et qu'elle devrait rejoindre son siège. Chose qu'elle serait ravie, pour ne pas dire extatique de faire, ne serait-ce que pour ne plus avoir à se tenir debout avec ses maudites chaussures. Ces Isabel Marant ne sont peut-être pas les plus hauts talons qu'elle ait jamais portés, mais elle ne les a reçues de Selfridge que deux heures plus tôt, et la brûlure qui accompagne toujours les premières utilisations commence déjà à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Les grandes arches fleuries du hall s'élèvent au dessus d'elle, leur ossature en métal couleur crème et la pluie clapotant bruyamment contre le verre du dôme qui les relie entre elles. Cat frissonne légèrement ; le mauvais temps typique à ce côté de l'océan s'infiltre en elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'impression que l'air est humide même ici, à l'intérieur. Elle est impatiente de retrouver National City et son soleil permanent, ce qu'elle fera dès qu'elle aura terminé de libérer les branches les plus engagées de la presse anglaise du contrôle de Rupert.

Elle descend cul-sec un second Black Swan - qu'elle avait initialement commandé pour quelqu'un d'autre -, et lorsqu'elle repose le verre sur le comptoir, Kara se tient devant elle. Vêtue de la robe Elie Saab couleur lilas dont Cat n'a pas voulu plus tôt parce qu'elle était trop large pour elle ; et qui met pourtant en valeur chacune des courbes de Kara comme si elle avait été sculptée directement sur son corps, les perles qui ornent le vêtement scintillant sous la lumière douce du bar à champagne de l'Opéra. La tenue contraste magnifiquement bien avec la robe plus sombre de Cat ; bleu de minuit et tempête nocturne se mariant admirablement, et Cat se demande une fois de plus jusqu'où vont les dons de voyance de son assistante.

\- Ms Grant, je suis vraiment désolée-

\- Où est-il ? l'interrompt Cat d'un ton sec. Laissez-moi deviner ; quand vous l'avez enfin trouvé, il était en train de se rouler sous une table quelque part ? Ou est-ce que les strip-teaseuses étaient déjà arrivées ?

\- Il a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas être là, finalement. Le Duc a été très clair-

\- N'épousez jamais un homme pour son pédigrée, Kara, soupire Cat. Comme pour les chiens, vous vous rendriez vite compte que trop de consanguinité crée des faiblesses dans la race.

Elle ne s'attarde pas sur le fait qu'elle a épousé cet idiot pour son titre et sa célébrité internationale, et par-dessus tout pour écraser dans l'œuf son attraction grandissante pour une assistante de 25 ans de moins qu'elle. La même assistante magnifique qui se tient en cet instant devant elle, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

\- D'accord, promet Kara. Mais je sais que vous teniez vraiment à assister à cette représentation, et je n'ai jamais été dans un vrai opéra… pas un de la taille du Covent Garden, en tout cas ; donc je me disais que je pourrais peut-être vous tenir compagnie ? A moins que vous ne préfériez rentrer, enfin je veux dire, je comprendrais très bien. La maison est très jolie.

Cat sourit narquoisement en constatant que Kara est toujours aussi émerveillée par tout ce qu'elle découvre, y comprit le pied-à-terre à Chelsea - et sa vue pittoresque sur la Tamise - qu'elle possède. C'est presque suffisant pour donner envie à Cat de venir passer quelques jours à Londres plus souvent qu'une ou deux fois par an, comme elle le fait normalement.

\- On peut rester, décide t-elle. De toute façon, il est grand temps que je vous expose aux plaisirs plus raffinés de la vie. Ça m'épargnera peut-être les plats grossiers que vous m'apportez tous les jours.

Pendant quelques secondes, Kara a l'air de vouloir défendre les mérites de ses sélections de repas, mais depuis presque deux ans qu'elle travaille pour Cat, elle sait qu'il est vain de protester. Six mois après l'avoir embauchée, Cat acceptait la demande en mariage de Robert ; elle ne s'était jamais sentie si désespérée auparavant, et six mois plus tard, il commençait déjà à la décevoir. Cette visite dans son pays natal était censée le remettre dans le droit chemin, lui montrer qu'elle était décidée à honorer leur engagement. Au lieu de ça, il s'est enfui avec ses anciens camarades d'université, et une fois de plus, Cat n'est sauvée que par le dévouement sans faille de son assistante.

Elles empruntent l'escalier privé pour rejoindre la Loge Royale, et Kara place prudemment une main sur le coude de Cat pour la guider - sans la pousser le moins du monde. Cat s'autorise à savourer le contact pendant quelques secondes lorsqu'elles s'arrêtent sur les marches, le temps pour le placeur d'ouvrir la porte et de tirer le rideau. Cela fait si longtemps que personne en dehors de Carter ne l'a touchée si délicatement ; si longtemps qu'elle ne s'est pas laissée toucher sans repousser la main responsable du contact avec irritation.

Kara émet de nouveau un bruit émerveillé lorsqu'elles entrent dans le petit box qui leur est réservé, situé à quelques pas à peine de la scène immense. Grâce à leur position en hauteur, elles disposent d'une vue phénoménale ; à la fois de l'orchestre qui s'agite juste en dessous d'elles et de la lumière des projecteurs et des bruits des gens qui s'installent au dessus d'elles sur les balcons. Elles sont entourées de somptueux velours rouges, les rideaux et les fauteuils de leur loge se répliquant à perte de vue dans les rangées du public. La lumière se reflète sur les nuances de dorés ; c'est le genre de détail que Cat trouve d'habitude trop tapageur, mais pas ici. Ni à Paris, d'ailleurs.

Ça lui fait mal de l'admettre parce qu'elle ne s'est abonnée à l'Opéra de National City que pour apaiser le snobisme écrasant de sa mère, mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle a finit par tomber amoureuse de cette forme d'art. Elle ne s'extasie pas devant Verdi comme son ancien mari, et honnêtement, elle ne supporte Wagner qu'à très petites doses, mais ce soir, c'est La Bohème qu'on joue. Les puristes considèrent peut-être que c'est une œuvre faible – trop populaire – mais Cat n'a jamais vu une version qui ne lui a pas fait verser encore plus de larmes que la fin de Working Girl.

Et en ce qui concerne Kara ? Cat n'est même pas sûre que la jeune femme ait besoin de la musique de l'orchestre ; elle est déjà fascinée par tout ce qu'elle voit. Son sac à main serré contre elle, elle se délecte de chaque détail comme si Cat allait la jeter dehors à tout moment ; pour sa défense, ce genre de fantaisie ne serait pas tellement inhabituel de sa part. Mais comment Cat pourrait-elle interrompre cette extase digne d'un matin de Noël qui se lit sur le visage de Kara ? Surtout lorsque son enthousiasme la distraie de son propre désarroi, et va jusqu'à lui soutirer le début d'un sourire indulgent.

\- On devrait s'asseoir, décrète Cat, prenant place sans réaliser que le siège de Kara est un petit peu trop près du sien.

Ce n'est que lorsque la cuisse de Kara effleure la sienne qu'elle se rend compte de leur proximité et Kara s'éloigne brusquement comme si le contact l'avait brûlée. Cat, dans un moment de faiblesse qui ne peut s'expliquer que par la situation embarrassante que son époux lui fait subir, tend presque la main pour la retenir, mais elle la repose finalement sur ses genoux.

Enfin, les lumières commencent à faiblir, et Cat fixe son attention sur le luxueux rideau rouge qui les sépare de quelques heures tragiquement tristes. Kara soupire de contentement, et Cat se demande soudain pourquoi elle devrait se concentrer sur une seule note du spectacle alors qu'elle pourrait réécouter en boucle ce son dans sa tête.

* * *

Bien sûr, il débarque lors du premier entracte, parce que Cat est chanceuse à peu près aussi souvent que Londres est ensoleillé.

La scène est brève et brutale, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Bien que l'épisode soit loin d'être suffisant pour écrire une chanson d'opéra, la manière dont Kara intervient et attrape le poignet de son mari au moment crucial lui donne tout de même un sentiment de satisfaction. Même si elle aurait presque souhaité que Kara reste en retrait, juste pour voir s'il aurait vraiment osé porter la main sur elle. Il est escorté dehors par deux membres obligeants du personnel, et prévenu qu'il ne dormira pas dans la maison de Cat ce soir. Elle est déjà en train de faire l'inventaire des avocats experts en divorce qu'elle connait. Elle chargera Kara de trouver quelqu'un qui se spécialise dans l'art de dépouiller l'aristocratie de ses biens les plus précieux.

Kara tremble toujours lorsqu'elles reprennent leur place pour le deuxième acte. Ou peut-être qu'elle est parfaitement immobile et que les tremblements proviennent de Cat. Dans tous les cas, ils s'arrêtent à la seconde où son assistante pose sa main sur la sienne, la pressant contre sa cuisse. Cat respire en rythme avec les paroles de _arranci_ et _datteri_ , et c'est suffisant pour la faire décrocher, juste un moment.

* * *

\- Il ne vous mérite pas, siffle Kara lorsque le rideau tombe, marquant la fin du deuxième acte.

Leurs boissons les attendent dans le petit salon, mais Cat n'a pas soif du tout. Elle reste assise sur le velours soyeux de son siège même quand Kara se lève et commence à faire les cent pas dans le petit espace.

\- C'est votre opinion professionnelle ?

La réplique est faible, certes, indigne de la répartie célèbre dont Cat est habituellement capable.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de professionnel dans cette situation ? riposte Kara en levant le menton, soudain audacieuse.

Elle fait un geste de la main en direction de la porte ; geste qui n'est pas sans rappeler le style de Cat, même si les doigts de Kara n'ont pas la même désinvolture. Elle poursuit :

\- Arriver comme ça en retard, ivre mort, crier si fort que la moitié de Londres l'a probablement entendu. Il vous fait honte.

\- Rien ne peut me faire honte, réplique Cat d'une voix menaçante. Pas même une assistante qui persiste à s'habille comme sa grand-mère. Ce soir étant apparemment une exception bienvenue, bien entendu.

\- Je pense juste…

\- Continuez, l'incite Cat – et même la pièce qu'elles sont venues voir manquait jusque là de l'étincelle de risque qui crépite désormais entre elles. Allez-y, demandez-moi. Vous en mourrez d'envie depuis le moment où j'ai accepté de l'épouser.

\- Ça ne me regarde pas, déclare finalement Kara, mais elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure pendant quelques secondes. Vous aviez besoin que j'aille vous chercher quelque chose, Miss Grant ?

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire dont j'ai besoin, Keira, soupire Cat. Je vais appeler Carter. Tâchez de ne pas agresser quelqu'un d'autre en mon absence.

* * *

Kara se penche pour lui murmurer à l'oreille alors que le rideau se lève à nouveau.

\- Très bien. Pourquoi l'avez-vous épousé ? Vous pourriez avoir n'importe qui, alors… oui. Pourquoi lui ?

Cat baisse la tête, parce que c'est une question qu'elle se pose tous les jours depuis des mois. La réponse la plus évidente consisterait à dire qu'il s'est présenté au moment où elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la distraire d'un béguin qui aurait pu se terminer en rendez-vous au tribunal. Mais ce qu'elle ne s'autoriserait jamais à avouer – à part à la farandole de thérapeutes qu'elle consulte régulièrement – c'est que la dernière tentative de putsch du conseil de Catco l'a secouée bien plus qu'elle ne l'a laissé paraître. Ajoutez à ça quelques commentaires mesquins lors d'une soirée mondaine – elle serait apparemment « sexuellement has been » - et l'assurance sans faille avec laquelle Cat faisait habituellement face au monde en avait pris un sacré coup.

Le manque de confiance en soi n'est pas un visiteur fréquent de son quotidien, mais par-dessus le marché son titre de « personne la plus puissante de National City » revient maintenant à Supergirl ; même si son influence dans le monde de la presse a jusque là évité que personne n'en fasse explicitement état. C'est sûrement juste une question de temps. Elle ne peut pas confier tout ça à Kara, du moins pas ici. Alors lorsqu'elle se penche vers elle pour murmurer sa réponse, c'est en langue de bois qu'elle s'exprime.

\- J'avais besoin d'un mari. N'importe lequel aurait fait l'affaire. Il était simplement au bon endroit, au bon moment.

Il est vrai que cette nouvelle addition à sa vie et les ragots internationaux qui ont suivis ont redonné un coup de jeune à l'image de Cat. Même Lois et ses ex ont arrêté de la plaindre avec condescendance une fois que sa côte est remontée à l'aide de ce mariage qui a rivalisé d'éclat et de splendeur avec celui de Will et Kate. N'importe qui d'autre se serait senti submergé, mais pendant quelques heures, Cat s'était autorisé à profiter de l'événement. Le dégoût ressenti lors de la nuit de noce a été un faible prix à payer. Et l'avantage d'épouser un homme qui ne tient pas l'alcool, c'est qu'elle n'a pas de compte à lui rendre de ce côté-là.

Même sa mère approuve de leur union. Si ça, ce n'est pas l'ultime signe alarmant que ce mariage était une très mauvaise idée, elle ne sait pas ce que c'est. Tout le temps « Robert par ci » et « Robert par là », et « tu imagines, ma chérie, si je pouvais avoir un beau-fils qui a étudié à Oxford ? ». Et bien, qui se ressemble s'assemble; et Cat n'a plus besoin d'avoir un trophée si peu fiable pendu en permanence à son bras.

\- Vous méritez tellement mieux.

Kara se penche de nouveau vers elle, et cette fois, elle s'approche assez pour que ses lèvres effleurent la joue de Cat. La respiration de Cat se coupe, et pendant une seconde elle manque de s'étouffer, parce qu'elle a fait tellement attention à éviter tout contact de ce genre.

\- Et vous aviez tord, tout à l'heure.

\- Je n'ai jamais tord, marmonne Cat entre ses dents, parce que la main de Kara est maintenant posée à plat sur sa cuisse ; et à cause de la fente de la robe, plus aucun vêtement ne sépare sa peau de la sienne.

Le contact suffit à déclencher une étincelle d'électricité à peine contenue qui crépite frénétiquement entre leurs deux corps.

\- Vous avez dit que je ne pouvais rien faire dont vous puissiez avoir besoin, persiste Kara – et cette fois, ses lèvres se pressent délibérément contre la joue de Cat, déclenchant de sa part un petit bruit surpris. Mais il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour vous. Vous devez l'avoir compris, maintenant.

\- Keira-

\- Si vous avez besoin de m'appeler par un nom idiot qui n'est pas le _mien_ , l'interrompt Kara, se détachant à peine de Cat, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais dîtes-moi ce dont vous avez besoin, s-il-vous plait ?

\- On est censées regarder cette pièce, répond Cat en faisant un geste du menton vers la scène.

Le troisième acte est bien entamé.

\- Il y a un miroir juste derrière vous, réplique immédiatement Kara. Au cas où vous vous feriez du souci pour mon éducation culturelle.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas.

Kara adoucit sa riposte narquoise en plaçant un baiser plus long juste sous son oreille. Jetant un œil à l'auditorium, Cat constate rapidement qu'elles sont invisibles aux spectateurs des loges qui les entourent. Loges qui sont sûrement désertes, la tournée semi populaire de ce spectacle n'attirant pas un monde fou. Elle n'a jamais été plus heureuse de rater une performance à grands noms et une remise en scène huppée.

\- Si tout ça vient d'un sentiment de pitié mal placé…

Cat ne peut pas s'empêcher de mettre ses pensées en mot. Lorsque Kara se fige, elle ferme les yeux très fort, n'osant plus bouger et retenant sa respiration. Mais deux mains se posent sur ses joues, et elle n'a pas la force de résister lorsqu'elle l'entend murmurer d'une voix douce « regardez-moi ».

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, lui dit Kara, ses yeux reflétant les lumières de la scène. C'est deux ans passés à me dire non, à me dire que je n'étais pas assez bien pour quelqu'un comme vous. Mais si ce crétin peut entrer dans votre vie du jour au lendemain, alors je vous garantis que je peux être cent fois mieux que lui.

\- Vous êtes mon assistante.

\- Et alors ? Virez-moi. Offrez-moi une promotion. Ou ne changez rien mais on ajoutera quelques plaisirs d'après-midi à l'équation. Comme vous voulez, Cat.

\- Plaisirs d'après-midi ? se moque Cat. Sérieusement ?

\- Vous m'avez comprise.

Le courage momentané de Kara s'estompe déjà, et son rougissement est visible même dans les ténèbres de la loge d'opéra. Elle reprend :

\- Mais je ne peux plus rester là et regarder cette comédie sans rien faire ; pas une seconde de plus. Pas maintenant que je sais que vous en avez envie, vous aussi.

\- Quand êtes-vous devenue si audacieuse ? exige de savoir Cat, mais elle enserre doucement le poignet de Kara, caressant le dos de sa main de son pouce. Et de toute façon, votre timing est épouvantable. Vous savez qu'après le spectacle, nous devons aller boire un verre avec-

\- Oh, mais nous n'avons pas besoin de partir pour commencer.

Le sourire de Kara est presque démoniaque, mais Cat n'a pas vraiment le temps de l'observer, parce que leurs bouches se pressent enfin l'une contre l'autre en un baiser désespéré.

\- Est-ce que je ne suis pas la meilleure pour n'avoir pas invité un seul de vos amis tendances de Londres à venir vous rejoindre après le spectacle ?

\- Kara.

Est-ce un avertissement ? Une supplique ? Même Cat n'en est pas sûre. En revanche, elle est sûre que Kara le prend comme une invitation à continuer, vu la manière dont ses caresses sont font de plus en plus entreprenantes. Elle recule aisément sa chaise et celle de Cat plus loin dans la loge, obstruant définitivement la scène et le public de leur champ de vision.

\- J'ai été tellement patiente, murmure t-elle en parsemant le cou de Cat de baisers, lui faisant arquer le dos et renverser la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

Sa main passe paresseusement sur la cuisse de Cat, d'abord sur le tissu de sa robe, puis à même la peau, griffant légèrement la chair pâle exposée par la longue fente du vêtement.

\- Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de la retenue dont j'ai du faire preuve ? demande Kara avant de poser un long baiser sur la bouche de Cat, puis de mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Vous voir tous les jours, vous admirer de loin et ne pas pouvoir vous toucher ?

\- Vous auriez pu demander, proteste Cat.

\- Vous auriez pu proposer, réplique Kara d'une voix ferme. Qui est assez tordu pour faire des avances à une jeune mariée ? Je ne le fais que parce que je sais que vous n'êtes pas heureuse, mais vous avez réussi à persuader le reste du monde de votre bonheur bien trop facilement. Ça me met tellement en colère.

\- Si vos agissements ce soir sont censés être une punition, j'admets volontiers que j'ai été une très vilaine fille, taquine Cat en tirant sur la broche qui maintient les cheveux de Kara en un chignon lâche pour les laisser tomber librement.

Bien sûr, la jeune femme se fige à l'idée qu'elle ne découvre son secret, mais Cat pense qu'elles se sont déjà dit suffisamment de choses ce soir. Cette conversation-là peut attendre.

\- Je ne veux pas vous punir, corrige Kara lorsque l'éclair de peur qui l'a traversé passe.

Sa deuxième main est posée à plat sur les côtes de Cat, se dirigeant lentement mais sûrement vers le décolleté plongeant de sa robe et glissant à l'intérieur sans une seconde d'hésitation.

\- Je veux vous traiter comme vous le méritez. Vous êtes dans la Loge Royale ce soir, Cat ; ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Les gens ne vous surnomment pas « la reine » pour rien.

\- La flatterie – Cat halète et perd le fil de sa pensée lorsque Kara pince doucement son téton – vous mènera loin.

\- J'avais remarqué.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'on nous surprenne ?

Cat ne peut pas nier le frisson d'excitation qu'elle ressent et qui se mêle au goût métallique du sang, qu'un baiser de Kara fait rapidement disparaître. Elle termine :

\- Très audacieux.

\- Vous me rendez audacieuse, confesse Kara, et Cat a l'impression qu'elle ne parle plus seulement de quelques caresses échangées à l'opéra. Vous me donnez du courage, tout le temps. Et vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne m'empêche pas de récolter les lauriers, admet Cat, mais elle est lassée de parler.

Elle veut la bouche de Kara, les mains étonnamment coordonnées de Kara. La jeune femme qui se cogne aux meubles comme si le monde était un manège d'auto-tamponneuses fait preuve d'un rythme et d'une précision inhabituelle lorsqu'il s'agit de la toucher. Chacune de ses caresses contrebalance une morsure ou un pincement suggérant que Sunny Danvers est peut-être habitée par une fougue que cache son comportement de sainte-nitouche.

Sa bouche se pose de nouveau sur le cou de Cat – les robes à décolletés plongeants sont un cadeau du Ciel – et lorsque la langue de Kara commence à sillonner sur sa peau, Cat gémit de plaisir comme si c'était la première fois qu'on la touchait comme ça. A ce stade de sa vie, elle est persuadée d'avoir déjà tout expérimenté ; mais Kara a toujours eu le don de la surprendre.

La pièce entame de nouveau un morceau crucial, mais Cat n'écoute rien, même si elle en connait chaque note. Comment pourrait-elle se concentrer sur Mimi qui surprend par hasard une conversation entre Marcello et Rodolfo alors que Kara se glisse à genoux sur le tapis en velours, remontant prudemment la robe de Cat en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle découvre. Là, c'est le point de non retour, le moment où l'indécence entre clairement en jeu et où Cat imagine les gros titres moqueurs ; mais elle préférerait donner son empire à Lois Lane plutôt que d'arrêter.

Son string ne résiste pas longtemps aux doigts de Kara ; ils le déchirent en un acte de désir si évident que Cat sent une nouvelle vague de luxure la traverser. Quand est-ce que c'était, la dernière fois qu'elle s'est moquée de savoir où, quand et comment ? Si la manière dont Kara la regarde tous les jours, lui lançant des coups d'œil pleins d'envie que Cat se persuade d'ignorer malgré leur fréquence, est une étincelle : maintenant, c'est un véritable arsenal de dynamite.

Elle tire les cheveux de Kara, satisfaite de l'entendre gémir, la bouche entrouverte posée tout contre sa cuisse. Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque Cat tire plus fermement, les lèvres de Kara sont sur le clitoris de Kara, et les vibrations produites par le hoquet de protestation de la jeune femme sont suffisantes pour que Cat se cambre dans son siège.

\- Calmez-vous, l'incite Kara en se reculant un instant et en agrippant les hanches de Cat d'une prise inflexible. Vous pensez vraiment que je vais faire ça vite ? Après toute cette attente ?

Elle place un baiser moqueur au même endroit, puis se repositionne sur ses genoux et commence à donner de longs coups de langues entre ses jambes.

\- Il faut qu'on fasse attention, murmure Cat alors que Kara continue à faire sienne chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle touche, donnant des petits coups de langue rapides un instant, puis de longues caresses délibérées l'instant d'après.

Elle la pénètre rapidement de sa langue et commence une série de va et viens rapides, et lorsque Cat lui agrippe de nouveau les cheveux, elle gémit de plaisir. Visiblement, elle aime être un peu malmenée, et Cat est n'a aucun problème avec ça.

Kara soulève ensuite une de ses jambes et la pose sur son épaule pour l'exposer complètement. Maintenant, elle ne se concentre plus que sur un point précis, léchant le clitoris de Cat et tournant autour avant d'entamer une série de caresses rapides du bout de sa langue qui laissent Cat pantelante, son orgasme ne tenant qu'à un fil. Les mains de Kara se glissent sous les fesses de Cat et la pressent contre sa bouche pour un finale avec lequel Puccini lui-même n'aurait pas pu rivaliser, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de l'intensité de la décharge émotionnelle.

Cat tremble toujours lorsque Kara la prend dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle dans les ténèbres de leur sanctuaire semi-privé, et les dernières notes de l'acte III parviennent à ses oreilles alors que Kara se rassoit dans son siège, l'attirant sur ses genoux et la laissant reprendre son souffle contre son épaule.

\- Bon sang, murmure finalement Cat d'une voix rauque. Kara, c'était…

\- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est terminé ? l'interrompt Kara d'un ton vaguement amusé, le menton et les lèvres visiblement humides et brillants à la lumière des projecteurs.

Ses doigts se glissent à nouveau entre les jambes de Cat, retraçant le chemin parcouru plus tôt par sa langue, beaucoup plus rapidement cette fois, avant de s'enfouir en elle. Cat panique, rigide, bien consciente qu'elles ne sont plus dissimulées dans l'ombre et tendue sous la vague nouvelle de désir qui la met à la merci de Kara à peine un instant plus tard.

Apparemment aussi implacable qu'elle est joyeuse et organisée, Kara trouve le point g de Cat avec la précision instantanée dont elle fait preuve au quotidien. Ses doigts longs caressent et se recourbent de temps à autre suivant les réactions de son amante ; d'abord deux puis trois, parce que _bon sang_ Cat est tellement mouillée, et apparemment, elle n'est pas du tout opposée à ce qu'elle en ajoute un quatrième. La CEO griffe faiblement son dos, laissant sans aucun doute des marques dans le tissu fragile de sa robe – elle s'en moque totalement. Les vas et viens de Kara l'entraînent peu à peu, et lorsqu'elle ordonne à Cat de se toucher, elles savent toutes les deux que Cat fera exactement ce qu'elle lui a demandé.

Sans musique pour les couvrir – sauf si on compte le brouhaha des voix qui discutent de la mise en scène ou de choses tout aussi _inintéressantes_ – Cat doit retenir les sons qui s'échappaient un peu plus tôt de sa bouche. Elle a plus de mal à respirer, mais Kara sait quand s'arrêter et laisser Cat reprendre son souffle avant de replonger en elle, reprenant sa route ; direction plus, plus fort, plus heureuse. Le dernier entracte semble durer une éternité, mais au moment où Cat est sûre de ne pas pouvoir se contenir une seconde de plus, l'orchestre se remet en place, et les lumières baissent.

Et bon sang, on chante peut-être une ode triste appelant Mimi à revenir, mais Cat est tellement loin, agrippant Kara de toutes ses forces alors qu'elle jouit de nouveau, manquant de s'évanouir tellement la délivrance est grande. Elle n'a plus de forces, tremble dans les bras de Kara, et les mille spectateurs présents dans la salle vont peut-être les découvrir d'une seconde à l'autre, mais même avec le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Cat ne s'est jamais sentie aussi en sécurité.

\- Merci, murmure Kara en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de Cat, déposant un baiser tendre qui contraste avec la puissance dont elle a fait preuve ce soir. Merci de m'avoir laissée faire ça.

\- Tout ça, et en plus vous me remerciez ?

Cat se détache de Kara et se rassoit lourdement dans sa propre chaise après avoir tenté d'arranger l'état de sa robe.

\- Bon sang, Kara. Vous allez finir par me tuer.

\- J'espère que non, répond Kara avec un sourire narquois, attrapant la main de Cat et finissant de lécher les doigts de son autre main. Si on avait fait autant de bruit dans la section orchestre, on aurait été exclues.

\- Déportées, même, acquiesce Cat, contaminée par le sourire de son assistante malgré ses efforts pour rester calme et composée. Vous savez qu'il est hors de question que nous allions boire un verre avec mes rendez-vous maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ah bon ?

\- Dans trente secondes, on se lève et on sort d'ici.

Cat sent son contrôle revenir, et elle le revêt comme un bon vieux pull.

\- Je vous ramène chez moi – je suppose que les serrures ont déjà été changées ?

Kara hoche la tête elle y avait déjà pensé même avant l'épisode fâcheux qui a eu lieu plus tôt dans la soirée. L'anticipation est apparemment son superpouvoir caché.

\- Et une fois là-bas, dans l'intimité de ce qui va peut-être devenir ma maison préférée, je pourrai enfin faire ce que j'ai attendues deux longues années pour pouvoir faire. J'espère que vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ?

Kara secoue si fort la tête qu'elle se romprait le cou si elle était humaine ; heureusement, ce n'est pas un problème pour elle.

\- Et pour la pièce ? demande Kara. Comment ça se termine ?

\- Cette pièce ?

Cat jette un regard à la scène.

\- Ça se termine tragiquement, dans la misère la plus totale et avec des paroles qui vous briseraient le cœur.

\- Et celle-là ? demande Kara en les désignant toutes les deux.

\- Kara, ne soyez pas si pressée, la réprimande Cat. Nous venons à peine de commencer.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :)**

 **Je ne posterai plus de fanfics Supergirl avant d'avoir fini Learning How to Live, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà deux/trois travaux sur lesquels je bosserai en suivant. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! **

**A plus tard ! :)**


End file.
